Known cloud computing devices provide a variety of computing, networking, and/or storage services over a network (e.g., the Internet). Cloud services may be available, for example, at a remote computing device coupled to the network. From a client perspective, cloud services appear to be provided from a single source (e.g., the “Cloud”). However, applications and programs that are implemented to provide cloud services may be distributed across a plurality of resources (e.g., servers, virtual machines). Real-time implementation of operations (e.g., implementing operations, or computations, as they are being called or requested) increases a burden on the resources, as well as the communications between the resources. With the increasing demand for cloud services, known cloud computing devices may become overburdened, resulting in slower, inconsistent service.